


First lesson

by Unaflor



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: After 2x13, Blow Job, Clustin, Domestic, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Not as explicit as its rated sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: Justin decides to go for a shower. With Clay already in there.





	First lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Welcome!  
> This (let's call it) drabble takes place in a unspecific time after 2x13 where all the guns plot hasn't happened.
> 
> It seems I can't be away from these two for too long.

Justin tries not to think about it too much while he gets up and walks out of the room towards the bathroom where he can hear the water falling like concentrated indoor rain. He walks staring at his blue socks. There’s a tiny hole in one of his toes. He could almost laugh. So childish. But that’s okay. He can’t remember the last time he was allowed to be intentionally childish and not only immature in that way teenagers can sometimes be.

When he opens the door, the steam touches his face. It’s damn hot in there. Before he closes the door, Clay’s head pops out of the shower. He’s holding the curtain with a wet hand and water droplets are falling from his hair all the way down to his chin, stopping for a second in his wet eyelashes before getting to his nose and keep their way down. Clay can barely open his mouth to ask what the hell is going on when Justin lets out a playful “I thought you might need some shampoo”. Clay frowns thinking of the first time they went through a situation like that, when he himself got inside the bathroom while Justin was taking a shower. By then his parents didn’t know Justin was living in the house and they were not even friends. It wasn’t that long ago, if he has to be honest, but it feels as something that happened to other people.

Justin smirks like it’s a flag he himself would carry into battle. As soon as Clay thinks about it he realises that smile is war itself, and he feels all his body’s heat concentrating in only one spot. He hurriedly closes the curtain and hides inside the shower. Justin laughs. It's not a long time before Clay feels the compulsory impulse of spying through the curtain again and what he sees stops his heart from beating: one blue sock at a time, Justin is getting undressed. His t-shirt is already a gray mess on the floor. He has his trousers on, though.

“I’ll be out in a second” whispers Clay. If he closed his eyes, he’s sure he would only see Justin's flawless back. His voice reflects everything he is feeling and he could slap his own face for it. All shaky, nervous, little. Scared? -Terrified.

“There's no need” Justin replies. Clay can't see him but it doesn't sound like a smile. It sounds as he isn't sure of what he’s doing anymore and Clay realises he likes it the other way around: when Justin acts like he is not even thinking of what he’s doing because he is so sure of it that mechanism has won over thinking. So Clay adventures a small “Okay” that sounds careless but it’s not.

When Justin opens the curtain that keeps them apart the certainty he was just lacking of is back in its right place: a shiny little something in Justin's eyes you can also find in his voice when he speaks or in his legs when he walks as if he's ready to devour the world inch by inch. He had his chance to walk away back into the room and he turned it down for this. In the blink of an eye, Justin has joined him.

They try not to look at each other. Clay is not sure if it's intentional, he just knows everything under Justin's face is a border he isn't sure he's entitled to cross. Instead, he's getting full of Justin's face details: the way his eyelashes move when he closes and opens his eyes, the pleasure crossing his eyes when his body adjusts to the heat of the water, the slow smile he starts smiling and the way his mouth moves when he says “what is it with you now, Jensen?” in an edgeless way. There's only one possible answer Clay can come across with, and it involves kissing that smile away while going back into the water, now that he's  starting to get chilly.

Justin pulls him closer with his arms around Clay's neck, kissing him harder, deeper.

“You wanted sex tips?” He whispers into Clay's ear, only to kiss it after that. Justin's words tickled him and turned Clay's knees into jelly. All of a sudden he felt he needed to lay on the wall. It's coldness welcomed him. Justin only pushed him kindly, with his hands everywhere, turning Clay's head off thought by thought.

“My parents…” whispered Clay. He should have say he doesn't need sex tips. From anyone. He thought about it just too late.

“Sh. I'm not giving your parents sex tips too, Jensen”

Clay frowned expression made Justin laugh. His eyes were darker than usual and there was no joke in there. Face to face, they just looked at each other until Clay relaxed enough for Justin to kiss him again, softly. Quickly. Not enough of a kiss.

Just that thought helped Clay to understand how badly he wanted all of it. With his right hand he touched Justin's hair. He watched attentively the way Justin closed his eyes and how defenseless he looked just then. If Justin was going to make a lesson out of it, Clay would learn it all. With that in mind, he kissed Justin again.

The water coming from the shower gets forgotten except when the contrast between the heat of it and the coldness of the walls brings it all back to memory, taking Clay away of what Justin’s doing with his hands on Clay's body, all those small touches, and then, Justin's mouth. Jezz. His goddamn mouth. Clay would have thought that bright, careless smile of his was the best thing that mouth could do and he was, oh, so very wrong.

Clay's breath was coming and going, synchronized to Justin's tongue tracing walking paths in Clay's chest and down, now next to his ribs, now in his stomach, where he stopped for a moment to look up at Clay's face and see all the anticipation of the world in there, a silent _yes_ that was more a pleading than a consent.

Kneeling in front of Clay's body, Justin was no longer that guy with a clever reply always ready. He looked vulnerable, naked in a way that had nothing to do with clothes. As if he was suddenly scared Clay would ask him who on Earth could like Justin in any way. And yet, Clay felt it was the other way around. He felt he was the vulnerable one there, while Justin had control over what was going on. Justin, who all the girls wanted once, was interested in Clay. Clay Jensen, of all people. Clay’s hand landed on Justin's hair. That simple gest got Justin back to what he was doing, reassured.

Justin's lips felt hot against Clay’s now cold skin. He would kiss kilometres of skin feeling how Clay’s grip on his hair grew tighter. One last look, his mouth still pressed against Clay’s pelvis, just to be sure they were both in this together, and then he was kissing it all.

Justin heard Clay's moan and laughed quietly, licking the base of his cock slowly, in a playful way. The good thing about a guy sucking your cock was that he knew exactly what it felt like. There was no guessing. Even if it was new and weird. Perhaps not weird, but definitely a first. Of many.

He let Clay's breathing to direct him, slowing down anytime he felt the tension in Clay's body growing.

“Jesus, Justin” Clay would complain. And against his body Justin would smile his brighter, wider smile while playing with his tongue and moving one hand up and down slowly, until he felt it was time to go faster again, and he would just get it in his mouth, sucking it, still playing with his tongue, listening to all sorts of _oh_ s and _mhs_ , and his name, over and over his name in a way he liked a lot. Until Clay said the smallest _oh, please_ in the world and for once Justin gave Clay Jensen what he wanted and let him come.

Clay felt falling after that, his whole body relaxing because of the steam and the blow job, and he let himself go down slowly, using the wall to avoid falling, until he was in Justin's arms and Justin was laughing, all shiny, proud eyes and messy wet hair covering his forehead.

“And that's the blow job lesson done”

“Can't wait for the next one” he whispered sleepily, in a happy way.

“You’ll have to pass the exams first, Jensen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo hope you enjoyed it! And if you did I hope you let me know (: cause we all know comments are writers sweeties -I mean, fuel.  
> Please let me know if you found any mistake, I'm sometimes messy and as I keep saying, English is not my first language, so mistakes are VERY common. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
